


非典型狗狗处理指南

by owllwo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:47:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22592752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owllwo/pseuds/owllwo
Summary: 罗渽民养了一条大狗狗
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 2





	非典型狗狗处理指南

罗渽民急着回家，特别急特别急，再不回家家里的大狗狗要发脾气了。  
他匆忙关掉了电脑跟李东赫说了拜拜就冲出了办公室，碰到刚从茶水间回来的李马克差点打翻他手里的咖啡都来不及说抱歉。“现在才下午四点啊？”李马克挠挠头，“离下班不是还有一个小时吗？”李东赫目送罗渽民进了电梯间又重新把视线回到自己的电脑上，还来不及给罗渽民编个理由就被一旁的电话铃吸引了视线。罗渽民跑的挺快但电话居然没拿，李东赫探头一看，联系人：橡子。  
橡子是谁啊？这是李东赫聪明的小脑瓜猜不到的范围，怎么会有人把别人的备注存成橡子啊。他摇摇头，把罗渽民的手机放在他桌上，转头去跟李马克说话，“今天小组优秀代表李帝努都没来上班呢，你就原谅罗渽民的早退吧。”

罗渽民一回到家门都还没关牢就被家养宠物扑上来，李帝努环着他的腰不撒手，使劲闻他的脖子，毛茸茸的耳朵挠的罗渽民头疼。“为什么不接电话？”李帝努用手臂把他围住，极近的距离盯着罗渽民，本来差不多的身高因为一对狗耳朵虚增了不少，在落日的余晖下拉出阴影把罗渽民完全笼罩在里面。  
罗渽民一摸口袋才发现走得急没带手机，他讨好地摸摸李帝努的脸，“这不是忙着回来忘记拿了嘛，jeno不要生气啦，我先去做饭，嗯？”李帝努闷闷地应了一声，松开手让罗渽民过去，但很快又摇着尾巴贴上去从背后抱住罗渽民，罗渽民手都伸不开，但身后的大狗狗倒是以此为乐，手插在罗渽民的围裙口袋里脚碰来碰去都快乐得发出哼哼声。  
等到吃饭的时候两个人才分开了一会儿，李帝努吃饭倒是吃的认真，罗渽民几口吃完饭就去洗澡了。  
普通的狗狗发情期也会这样吗？罗渽民冲着热水放空大脑，他第一次养狗，但没想到一养就是这种会变成人还是自己同事以前甚至还跟自己住对门的狗。可爱是真的很可爱啦，变成人形也很帅。但罗渽民思考了一下李帝努给自己的发情期指南感觉自己很不妙。  
李帝努也很快吃完了饭，在房间里左嗅嗅右嗅嗅走到了卫生间门口，他没有推门，只是在门口等了一下。罗渽民洗完澡打开门倒是被门口的李帝努吓了一跳，大狗狗笑起来，“渽民尼好香哦。”  
被扑倒在床上的时候罗渽民还在想两个人是不是都已经请过假了，李帝努已经从他的喉结一路吻到乳头。浴袍不用扯都有点松松垮垮，李帝努整个头埋进衣服里去舔吻罗渽民的乳头，罗渽民伸手有一下没一下地摸着他的耳朵，毛茸茸的，金棕色的毛里混了一点黑色，一看就知道是很威风的大型犬。“另一边也要。”他推推李帝努，李帝努抬起头爬上来要他亲亲，另一只手去安抚被冷落的乳头，一边吻着一边拉扯。  
说到接吻还是罗渽民的熟练度高一点，他碰着李帝努的脸亲的仔细，闭着眼睛睫毛都能扫过李帝努的脸，李帝努睁大了眼睛一秒钟也不想错过。手却是不老实地向下滑去，摸到罗渽民半勃的阴茎揉捏了一下，罗渽民在亲吻的间隙漏出些呻吟来，下身不自觉地往他手里挺，停了亲吻往李帝努敏感的狗耳朵里吹气，“多碰碰它嘛。”  
李帝努有时候不知道到底谁才是小狗，在床上的罗渽民大部分时间都很听话也很讨人喜欢，甚至比平常更愿意撒娇。只是被抚摸性器都能发出那种黏糊糊的声音，有时候叫他的名字有时候不叫，叫的时候直勾勾地盯着李帝努看，还会搭着他的手自己撸动性器。叫他轻一点慢一点，手再往下一点。  
再往下一点，李帝努探进那个温暖的穴口，潮湿柔软，吸着他的手指不放，但又不至于太紧张。罗渽民因为他刚才的动作已经高潮了一次，精液射在他的手指上，罗渽民抓过他的手放进嘴里舔干净，舔起来还啧啧有声。看李帝努半天没动作还叹了口气，“jeno啊，现在难道还要说不想要吗？”  
当然想要，想要的不得了。李帝努兴奋地尾巴都摇起来，插入的时候他和罗渽民同时发出舒爽的呻吟，罗渽民扩张自己做的很到位，插进去没有很大的阻碍，穴肉像是吸着他的阴茎，随着罗渽民的呼吸动作着。李帝努压在罗渽民身上，抓着他的手十指相扣，下身慢慢动作起来，头低下去找罗渽民的嘴唇要亲亲。  
李帝努怎么亲都亲不够，罗渽民的一对唇瓣真的是好完美好漂亮，形状颜色质感，甚至尝起来都是甜的，就算喝8shots的咖啡都是甜的。他吮了上唇舔下唇，没完没了地在嘴上磨蹭，亲到罗渽民小声吸气说疼了才稍微拉开点距离。他下身用力顶进去，收获到罗渽民一声喘息，“你怎么，你怎么还没到”罗渽民伸手去摸连接的地方，摸到依然硬邦邦的李帝努，他已经因为前列腺刺激去了一次，但李帝努看起来气势分毫未减。  
“那我们换个姿势？”李帝努摸摸鼻子，眼睛弯弯，狗尾巴摇的更快了。罗渽民感觉不对，但李帝努已经把他翻过来让他面朝墙壁跪好，在他还在想到底哪样的时候戳开穴口慢慢顶了进去。  
好深，好深，太深了。罗渽民几乎要喘不过气来。身后的大狗狗倒是颇有余裕，慢悠悠地插入抽出，但是是完全抽出再完全插入，每一次罗渽民都感觉在自己的前列腺在释放爆炸般的快感，他眼泪都忍不住了，李帝努还一只手捏着他的乳头，时不时揪起来玩，轻微的疼痛搞得乳头又红又肿。  
“jeno, jeno不要这样。”他恳求着，但本应该是天使的大狗狗只是把头埋进他的脖颈吸出几个明显的吻痕，又伸手握住罗渽民的性器，从头部一路抚摸到囊部，再在罗渽民马上要到达高潮的边界堵住了尿道口。  
先前溢出的前列腺液已经把李帝努的手都搞得湿哒哒的，罗渽民此时抖得手臂都撑不住墙，他向后坐去却使得身体里那根滚烫的棒子进的更深，他侧过头去看李帝努的脸，居然还能微笑着跟他解释为什么不让他射，耳朵耷拉下来一直，完全就是小可爱的样子。  
“渽民啊你是人类不可以射太多次哦。”谁管他现在，罗渽民翻了个白眼，软着身子要李帝努亲亲，结果李帝努只是蹭蹭他的脸，沾了前列腺液的手一路抹上罗渽民分明的腹肌胸肌，最后又在敏感的乳头上停了下来，把乳头涂的水光发亮，罗渽民急得眼泪都掉下来李帝努还慢条斯理地磨着他的敏感点。  
“老公、老公快一点”罗渽民撅起嘴来撒娇，李帝努这哪还忍得住，把罗渽民按下去加快了动作，顶的罗渽民哭叫连连叫哥哥也不是叫老公也不是。新的速度刚刚开始罗渽民就没碰自己的阴茎射了出来，全射在床单上，后来被李帝努拖着越操越塌下腰去，床单上的精液全抹在了身上。李帝努把他扶起来接吻，唇舌交换之间他还有心情红着眼睛和李帝努抱怨精液都蹭身上了。李帝努被激得很快射了出来，射的满满当当，性器还堵住穴口不让精液漏出来。罗渽民摸着自己的小腹笑着对李帝努说看起来不是很像怀孕了吗？  
当然结果就是李帝努又来了两回罗渽民也没能下床。  
等李帝努好不容易告一段落，罗渽民已经连洗澡的力气都没有了，两个人腿交缠在一起躺在一片狼藉的床上，李帝努乖乖地把耳朵给罗渽民玩。“jeno呀”罗渽民梳理了一下他的头发，“要不明天也请假吧，我这样完全没办法上班啊。”  
李帝努眯起眼睛，翻过身趴在罗渽民身上，像真的狗狗一样从他的下巴一路舔到眼睛。“明天真的不上班吗？”还没从发情期出来的狗狗兴奋地摇着尾巴，耳朵也跟着翘起来，“那明天我还要哦，渽民尼会陪我玩的吧？”  
“？我看你是在玩我”

END


End file.
